Dora's Got a Puppy
Dora's Got a Puppy is the 11th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 4. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Abuela *Tico *Mami *Papi *Perrito *Spy Star (debut) *10 Dancing Trees Summary Dora got a new puppy named Perrito and she and Boots have to bring the gift to her house. But they have to get Perrito's present home quickly because Swiper has some new swiping tricks up his sleeves. Recap Dora just got a new puppy named Perrito. After Dora and Boots picked up a present for Perrito from Abuela, they have been warned to watch out for Swiper. Dora and Boots have to hurry home to take the present to Perrito before Swipe swipes it. Dora and Boots hurry home and avoids Swiper by going through the Butterfly Garden, through the ten dancing trees, and to Dora's house. The puppy comes up to Dora & Boots and they show him the presents. When Dora opened the present, there was a dog bowl, a collar, a leash and a bone. Perrito has happy with his presents and that's how Dora & Boots gave Perrito a present and where they also learned that Swiper likes puppies. Places in episode #Butterfly Garden #10 Dancing Trees #Dora's House Trivia *It is revealed that Swiper likes puppies. *This is the first and only episode seeing Swiper without his bandana, mask, and gloves. *For the first time, Swiper uses mechanical instruments for swiping. *It is a very rare event that Swiper returns any items he swipes. *Dora and Boots stop Swiper five times but they don't say "Swiper, no swiping!" to stop him at all when they do in this episode, they actually instead just stop him in other ways, the inventions he created did not work, so they never even had the need to say "Swiper, no swiping!". **The first time Swiper grabbed a skunk instead of the present with his grabber. **The second time Swiper built a robot butterfly and it ended up swiping Swiper's mask and gloves after Dora stopped the butterfly by saying "Butterfly, no swiping!" **The third time Swiper was going too fast on his rocket skates and hung himself on a tree after running into the mud. **The fourth time Swiper built a large robot fish, Dora was fast enough to fish the present, then a larger fish scared Swiper so he ran away fast. **The fifth time Swiper finally catches the present, but returns it to Dora before he throws it as the present is for her new puppy Perrito and Swiper loves puppies. *This episode is very similar to Grandma's House. *This episode premiered on the same day before "Tyler Dinky Doo and the Pirate Crew". *This is the 87th episode of the show. *Dora has already caught a star (Spy Star) before the episode starts. *Dora and Boots do not sing the Travel Song in this episode. **They're not supposed to sing it anyway because Swiper is on to them wanting to swipe the present, besides if they did sing it, then he would cut them off in the middle of them singing because he's trying everything into getting the present, that's why they have to just walk to every place they go without singing it and the Travel Song being invloved. *Due to Swiper being on their heels the entire episode, Dora and Boots did not sing any songs except We Did It!. *When Dora and Boots are telling their favorite parts at the end of the episode, Swiper is on his good side because he loves Dora's new puppy but he doesn't tell his favorite parts with Dora and Boots to the viewer, as he was chasing Dora and Boots, creating inventions to swipe the present. *Perrito means Puppy in Spanish. *Isa and Benny don’t appear in this episode. Gallery MV5BMjIzNTYzOTMwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTg0NjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Dora Dreaming About Puppy.jpg Swiper_without_gloves.png|Swiper gets his gloves and mask stolen. puppy.png Character Find Baby Red Fish Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2005 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Tico